


Shatter Me

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Battle for the Cowl, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Prompt: Bleeding out, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: Tim shatters as the batarang does





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely catching up! All of my plans for the day fell through, so I’m still trying to figure out what I’m going to do. Any ideas?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

Stabbed in the chest by your childhood idol with a rusty batarang. What a way to go out.

Of course, Tim should have known this was coming. Jason has tried to kill him before. He should have known that Bruce’s death wasn’t going to change that. He should have known. 

But should-haves don’t exactly matter when you’re bleeding out in an alley in a suit that will never fit right. The boots are too big, the cowl too fitted to a face that isn’t his, the cape too long and heavy. He should have—

NO! No more should-haves. What needs to happen right now? Emergency beacon, if he can find it. Gotta alert Dick that he’s in trouble. Wait, he’s missing something...

P...it starts with a P. P...projectile? Not helpful. Probe. Closer. Pressure. PRESSURE.

But...will the shards make it worse if he puts pressure on his chest? Better call Dick first. Wait, did he already do that? ...he thought about it, he’s sure. But where is his emergency beacon anyway? This isn’t nearly as intuitive as his Robin suit yet. Probably never will be.

Emergency beacon. He put it somewhere he’d be able to reach but not somewhere he’d push it accidentally. Where was it? Maybe he should put pressure on his wound while he’s thinking.

He tries that. It’s excruciating, but he’s sure he’s had worse.

He can’t think of it right now, but maybe the clench? Probably. The Clench was worse than anything.

Emergency beacon. It’s...boot! In his boot. Which means he’s going to have to reach for his boot. Great.

He strains to sit up, but that just makes blood gush between his fingers faster. Not good. Instead, he rolls on to his side and sluggishly pulls his legs toward his chest.

He can almost—THERE! Emergency beacon activated!

...Now to wait for rescue as his consciousness drains away with his blood...


End file.
